pokemon_planet_fullfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanto Walkthrough
Welcome to the Kanto Walkthrough. This will tell you how to complete Kanto Walkthrough. If you want to find out how to find All Pokemon (Including Legendary), go on the Pokedex Link in the home page. First, once you've made your avatar/trainer, you start at Kanto to start your Pokemon Journey. You are started in your bedroom upstairs in Pallet Town. You enter outside and find Professor Oak's Lab to choose your first Pokemon: Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle. Once you've been given your Pokemon, you go forward to Route 1 into Viridian City. In Viridian City, you just don't have to do anything because the gym is locked until you get the other seven badges in the other cities so we move onward to Route 2. Go pass the viridian forest or stay if you want to find extremely rare Pokemon like Scyther or Pinsir. Go through the twisted maze and reach to the next part of Route 2. Next you enter Pewter city, which your first gym battle begins. You are against Brock and he uses Rock type but it is kinda easy (if you had a squirtle). Water Pokemon have an advantage over these Pokemon. If you have another of Squirtle, catch a Caterpie in the Viridian Forest and evolve it up to Butterfree which is level Caterpie to Metapod in level 7 then in level 10 it will become Butterfree. Make Butterfree learn Confusion, it is super effective to Geodude and Onix. Brock uses 2 Pokemon which is quite simple if you have the Pokemon you need to beat them. Geodude is on level 11 and Onix is on level 14. Having a Squirtle or a Butterfree would be a piece of cake. After beating Brock and earning the Rock Badge, you turn right. First heal your Pokemon in the Pokemon Centre which is the Red Building Below the Pewter City Map. If you face opponents (only NPCs) or Pokemon, you earn money. Go into the Pokemart which is the blue building in the middle east of Pewter City. There you can purchase Potions and Pokeballs. Items will be shown in the Item Link once Available. You enter right in the Purple Path. Soon as you continue, you'll see a Pokemon Centre and beside it is a cave to Mt Moon. There are 4 routes that you need to be in to reach Cerulean City. If you hate getting annoyed by the Zubat, catch a Geodude that can also be found. If not use a repel you got at the start of the game. When you enter, if you move more forward to a wall you'll see a NPC called the Mining Guru. He will give you a pickaxe for $5000. Remember, you battle Pokemon or NPCs to earn money. Once you entered the ladder below, you'll reach Mt Moon E1. It will be an 'L' shape so it perfectly simple, just the Pokemon is what annoys you. Unfortunately, you cannot mine here since there is no Gem Stones found so this place is like pointless. Once you've enter the ladder. You'll be having a long walk to the other side, but hey, you can fight Pokemon. However, once you get a bike in Cerulean City then it will be quicker. Once you've made it to the ladder you just go through the other ladder which will take you back to the surface. You'll make it to Route 4. Carry on right to Cerulean City. Once you've reached Cerulean city you should head north to Route 24 and turn right to Route 25. There is house at the far right and talk to the boy inside to get a SS Anne Ticket. You'll need it to get aboard on a ship to get a HM call Cut.